Blame It On The Changes
by artisticchic
Summary: This is a cross between Divergent and modern day high school. Im thinking of making her bro evil. Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

Blame it on the Changes

I don't own Divergent

Chapter 1

Tris' POV

I'm Beatrice Prior and it's my first day at Factions High School. I just transferred in as a sophomore from Allegiant High. My Dad Andrew Prior just got a new job working alongside Senator Marcus Eaton in Abnegation, Chicago doing council work. So along with my brother Caleb and mother Natalie, my entire family moved here to make his work commute easier. My brother and I begrudgingly obliged the switch leaving all of our friends behind. He's 17 years old with light brown hair and blue eyes. I'm 16 with blond hair and grey eyes.

My brother and I both have a hard time fitting in with others so this new school is supposed to make it easier. This school gives each of their students an aptitude test so that they can better fit their students with classes and extra-curricular activities. Our new high school is grouped into 5 factions hence faction high. ;-) Each faction has its own style of clothing and teaching methods in order to get the best from their students in that faction. Our father told us the night before that there are different terms for each faction. The Erudite which are the knowledgeable students always longing to learn more. They are usually put into advanced classes. The Candor students are similar where they note honesty so they are usually placed in classes devoted to true facts and nothing that can be proven wrong. The Abnegation students are put into classes revolving around helping others. The Dauntless students are put into classes to help you become brave and strong. Last but not least Amity students are placed into classes that are devoted to growing things and being peaceful.

My brother drives us to school the next morning. We sit in silence for a while until my nerves get the better of me.

"What faction do you think you will be put into?" I ask him.

"Since dad works in Abnegation I suppose we should want to be put into that faction right? I don't know about you but I hope that even though we get placed in a faction that we don't have to choose that faction you know?" I know what he means but at the same time I don't want to disappoint my parents either. I don't respond again for fear that he will catch on to my conflicting feelings. We pull up to the school and head straight for the principal's office. She calls us in after we knock. Behind the desk sits a blonde hair blue eyed woman in her mid-40's. She wears a dark blue suit dress.

"Hello I'm Jeanine Matthews principal of Faction High. You must be our new students Beatrice and Caleb Prior." She says. We both nod and reach out to shake her hand.

"Before you can begin your journey here as students you need to take our aptitude test to know where you belong. You will have 30 minutes to answer a series of questions. Answer each question to the best of your ability and we will grade it at the end. This will determine what faction you will belong to." She tells us. I sit quietly taking this all in. My brother pipes up with a question though.

"Does it choose just one faction for you or are you able to choose between 2 or 3 depending on the results?" he asks

"Well Caleb we make it our duty that this test will lead you to one choice. We have never had anyone with more than one faction that they belonged in. But we do allow you to choose a different one if you don't like your test result. Now please head down the hall to room 103 where you will meet Tori who will administer your tests." She tells us gesturing us toward the door. The secretary tells us it's at the end of the hall on the left. Once there Tori tells us to take a seat. She then starts to explain how the test works.

"Hello I'm Tori one of the teachers from the Dauntless faction here. Today you will be taking a test which is a series of multiple choice questions. You may answer any way you like including choosing more than one answer. At the end of the half hour you will bring your papers to me and I will grade them. You will then sit with me and we will talk about your placements here at Factions High. Do you understand?" She asks us as she hands us each a paper and a pencil. We both nod and look down at our tests in front of us.

"You may begin. Good luck." She tells us and heads to sit behind the desk in this tiny class room.

I start to read the first question. It says "If someone told you to choose between a knife and a slice of cheese but didn't tell you why. What would you choose?" A: cheese B: Knife C: ask why D: none

I decided to pick C and D because I'm stubborn and want to know why I have to do something otherwise I won't do it. Ok next question "If someone you knew needed your help to complete a homework assignment that was a big part of their grade what would you do? This also meant putting yourself at risk of failing your class." A: help them no questions asked. B: Say no and work on your own homework. C: None of the above.

I decided to pick A. The rest of the questions read similar so it didn't take much time to complete. At the end Tori takes both of our papers and grades them. A serious look crosses her face when she is finished but brushes it aside.

"Caleb Prior please come here." She says gesturing for him to come and sit at the desk opposite of her.

"After grading your paper I have found you to be a great fit for Erudite. If you want to change you are welcome to but we feel that is your best fit for this school." She tells him

"Thank you. I will be keeping Erudite as my faction." He says and gets up to leave.

"Good choice Caleb. Once you leave here please head next door to get your school uniform and books. You may leave now." She says shaking his hand. I give him a small smile as he exits the door.

"Beatrice Prior your next." She says eyeing me. I get up and sit in the chair that my brother just vacated moments ago.

"Beatrice after grading your paper I have found that you belong into Abnegation, Erudite and Dauntless factions. I don't know how you managed this but I advise you not to tell anyone what you got. It is very dangerous for you to have this result. It's called Divergent. It means you can't be controlled. I will adjust the results to show that you were put into one faction but please be careful. What do you decide as your faction?" she asks me with a grave look on her face. I look back in complete shock trying to gather my thoughts. Finally I choose.

"Dauntless. I choose Dauntless." I mutter out. She sighs a bit but adjusts my test to reflect that as my final faction.

"Good choice Beatrice. Please go next door to get your books and uniform. And like I said please be careful and tell no one. If the wrong people find out it could be very bad news." She tells me as she walks me to the door. I know Jeanine said there test was fool proof but I guess there's a first time for everything. I think….

What do you think? It's a cross between Divergent in the book and modern day. Please let me know your thoughts! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Divergent

Chapter 2

Caleb's POV

I walked out of the classroom relieved that I got the faction I wanted. I feel bad for not supporting my dad's views but I am my own man. I wonder what Beatrice ended up with. I could see her being in Abnegation. I actually hope she is actually, that way at least one of us can appease our parents.

I walk next door to the school store to get my books and uniform. The guy behind the desk is dressed in black. He's about 6ft and looks like he hates the world. Great….

"Hi I'm Caleb Prior I've come to pick up my books and uniform for Erudite." I tell him hoping this doesn't take too long. He turns and grabs me 4 books, a blue tie and blue suit jacket. Then he hands me a school schedule.

"This is your schedule. Follow it to a tee. If you see that there is anything else but blue in your classroom you are in the wrong room." He tells me like I'm an idiot. I don't even know who he is and he's already bugging me. I decide to play nice and go find Beatrice.

"Thank you." I tell him turning on foot heading toward the door where I came from. Just as I hit the door way Beatrice is walking out of room 103 with a flushed look on her face. I wonder why the test wasn't that bad. I stop her before she gets her faction things.

"Hey Beatrice, how did your test go? What faction did you end up with?" I ask her. She looks nervously around and mutters out 'Dauntless'. How in the world did she end up with that? I could have pegged her for Abnegation a mile away. I wonder how that changed. She doesn't seem to want to talk about it now so I will question her later at home. I leave her and head to my first class which is math. Since it's my junior year I have pre- calculus. I look at my schedule and it says it's in room 206 and the teacher is Gabe Johnston. I walk down the hall and up the stairs to the second floor. I find the room and knock on the door.

"Can I help you?" the Mr. Johnston asks.

"I'm Caleb Prior I just transferred here. Today is my first day." I tell him. He nods and introduces me to the class. I go and sit in the back of the room. This goes on the same way for each of my classes. By lunch I hadn't met anyone so I sat alone at a table in the corner. Luckily, a guy that was in my English class made his way over to me and sat down.

"Hey, Caleb right? I'm Eric. I noticed you were in a few of my classes and wanted to say hi." He said. He has dark hair and brown eyes. He seems friendly enough but I'm still unsure of him. I figured I can't be picky yet it's only my first day here.

"Yea hey how are you? Know any trade secrets on how to fit in here?" I ask him. I always love doing extra credit work. He takes my question in and ponders on it for a minute while looking at me with contemplation.

"I can help you with that. If you can meet me by the front office's at the end of the day and I can show you something that you can do for extra credit." He tells me. I feel uneasy about this but I agree to it. Like I said before I can't be picky right? I text Beatrice to let her know she needs to find a ride home and head off to my last 2 classes. At the end of the day I meet Eric by the principal's office. Instead of going to the library or something like I had thought, Eric knocks on Jeanine's door. She answers and escorts us in. Something isn't right here but I can't put my finger on it. We sit down opposite of her desk before she speaks up.

"Welcome Eric and welcome back Caleb." She says looking between the 2 of us.

"Hi Ms. Matthews we are here to help you with your project. I haven't told Caleb anything about it yet because I thought you could do it better." He tells her.

"Well Caleb, Eric and I are working with the Erudite science classes to create a serum that will help to discover what we like to call Divergent. They are your classmates that were placed in more than one faction. There has been a number of aptitude test's that were tampered with, most of which were in the last few years. I know who has been tampering with them and they will be dealt with soon but for right now I believe that we should re-administer aptitude tests using this serum that way there will not be any issues in the future. Once we discover who the Divergent are they will also be dealt with accordingly. Do you think that you would be able to help with this project?" She asks me.

"Why are Divergent such a threat?" I ask her. This whole thing just seems strange but I'm also intrigued.

"Divergent can't conform to one way of thinking so they are harder to control and tend to act out a lot." She tells me. I nod taking it all in.

"Can I think about it till tomorrow and get back to you?" I ask her wanting to not make a swift decision just yet.

"Yes you may Caleb. Just know whatever we have talked about in this room cannot leave here. Understand?" she says eyeing my face. I nod reluctantly.

"Thank you Caleb. I look forward to hearing your answer tomorrow." She says gesturing me toward the door. I leave her and Eric to talk and I head home. My first day went well but I don't know if I have just gotten into a good crowd or not. I will have to see if I can do some research on my computer later before I make my final decision.

Reviews Please! :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I don't own Divergent!**

Four's POV

Thank god this is my senior year. I don't know how much more of this school I can take. Lucky for me Dauntless are allowed to have the majority of their senior classes as electives. So I chose to work at the school store. I did it for two reasons, one being that it's an easy A and two being that I have always been suspicious of the principal Jeanine Mathews and taking this course allows me to keep an eye on her. One thing that most people don't know about me is that I am very un-trusting of people in general. I think it stems from my father's abuse and my mother leaving me with him 9 years ago. I was young and helpless then but once I moved to this school I was able to choose Dauntless and become stronger. I now stand over 6 feet tall and can scare anyone that crosses my path. For whatever reason it is though I still can't stand up to my father. I'm hoping to change that one day.

I continue to sit and ponder on my life goals as a tall lanky guy walks in. He must be new since I haven't seen him before and I make it my knowledge to know everyone at this school. He continues toward my desk. I scowl not wanting to have to deal with newbies today.

"Hi I'm Caleb Prior I've come to pick up my books and uniform for Erudite." He tells me a bit stand offish. My face must be intimidating him. Glad to know I still got it. I turn and grabs me 4 books, a blue tie and blue suit jacket. Then I print off his school schedule and hand it to him. I'm particularly skeptical of Erudite so I keep up with the asinine attitude of mine.

"This is your schedule. Follow it to a tee. If you see that there is anything else but blue in your classroom you are in the wrong room." I tell him like he is too stupid to figure it out for himself. He just turns and leaves me without another word. I watch as he stops to talk to a short blonde girl with a petite frame in the doorway. She looks nervous. Another newbie. There's something about her that rings different than the rest of the people here. It's like I already know her from somewhere. I watch her come toward my desk. She doesn't say anything when she gets there she just looks at me anxiously. She has beautiful grey eyes. I decide to break the ice first.

"What's your name and faction?" I ask her putting on my 'not so mean face' trying to ease her nerves.

"Bea…. Tris Prior, Dauntless" She speaks up. She's in my faction. I'm actually relieved that I can actually get to know her a bit better. I turn and grab her schedule. She's only a sophomore so I will actually be helping in one or 2 of her classes as part of my electives. I grab her a black tee shirt and her books and turn back toward her.

"This is your new uniform, dark wash jeans are also required but the ones you have on today will do. This is your schedule and your books. Please be aware that if you don't see black that you are in the wrong class room." I tell her. She nods and starts to head out. I know she has to but I want to make her aware that I want to see her again.

"I'll see you later Tris." I tell her hoping that she will get the idea. She nods at me and leaves the room. I keep thinking of her for the rest of the day and realize that high school just got a whole lot more interesting.

**Hope you like it! Review please if not I may not continue! Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! I didn't mean to threaten the non-continuance of the story. I didn't know what everyone thought though! Now that I do I will continue!****J**

Chapter 4

Tris' POV

I walked out of the classroom stunned. I am Divergent. Tori said it was rare here and that it was dangerous. She didn't say why, she just said I shouldn't tell a soul. I get to the school store just as Caleb was leaving with his new books and uniform.

"Hey Beatrice, how did your test go? What faction did you end up with?" he asks me automatically. I couldn't let him know what I was so I just muttered out my choice 'Dauntless'. He eyed me suspiciously but didn't say another word. I just kept walking into the store not wanting to bring any more attention to myself. I look around the store and notice a desk set off in the corner. A guy in a black tee shirt with dark brown hair sits behind it. I walk toward him nervously. Once I get to the desk I notice he has piercing blue eyes and I feel as though he can see into my soul. For whatever reason this puts me at ease. He caught me off guard with his eyes that I had forgotten to say why I was there. He catches this and speaks first.

"What's your name and faction?" he says with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Bea…. Tris Prior, Dauntless" I say, deciding to start new at a new school. He nods and turns to grab me some items. He hands me a black tee-shirt and my schedule and some books. He must be in my faction if he's wearing just black. It will be nice to see a friendly face even if it's just for a short time each day. I snap out of my stupor as he starts to explain things for me.

"This is your new uniform, dark wash jeans are also required but the ones you have on today will do. This is your schedule and your books. Please be aware that if you don't see black that you are in the wrong class room." He tells me trying to be a comforting as possible. I smile and turn to leave. I am almost at the door when I hear him behind me.

"I'll see you later Tris." He says to me. I don't even know his name and he has me hooked. This school just got a whole lot better for me.

I leave the room and lean up against the wall to start going over my schedule. It looks like my first class is history then kickboxing after is lunch then English and knife throwing. What the hell does knife throwing have to do with school? I guess I will be finding out. History goes by as predicted (boring). After though I walk to room 227 which is set up with punching bags and floor mats. I look around and notice there are only 11 of us in here, 6 boys and 5 girls. I stand off in the corner waiting for class to begin. Finally in walks in the teacher and a teacher's aide. I know those blue eyes anywhere its him, the nameless guy from the book store. I think this has just become my favorite class of the day.

"Hello everyone it seems we have a new student in our class, Beatrice Prior. Will you please step forward?" she says to the class. I step forward and correct her with 'Tris' as my name not Beatrice. The teacher doesn't look older than 20. She has brown hair and brown eyes and not too much taller than myself.

"Well Tris I'm Lauren and this is Four. We will be your instructors in this class." She tells me. I nod and glance at Four. Our eyes meet and I look away instantly. There was a pull there I wonder if he noticed it too.

"Well since your new Tris I'm going to pair you up with Christina." She tells me pointing to a tall dark skinned girl across the room. I go and stand by her. Lauren continues on with the class.

"Today you will learn a few punches and kicks. You will use the punching bags today and on Friday you will be practicing on each other." She tells us. I feel even more nervous now than I did before. Four starts to throw punches at a bag while Lauren explains what they are. He then starts kicking the bags and she explains those too. When they are finished we turn and practice on the bags while they circle the room. I threw a few punches at my bag but I wasn't doing anything great. The bag didn't even move an inch. I tried a kick and still nothing. Four came around and stopped by me and watched for a moment before cutting in.

"Your weak, try using your elbows and knees it will give you more strength." He tells me. I try again on the bag with my elbows and it seems to help some. Just then I feel a strong pair of hands on my stomach and lower back. My heart started to race.

"Keep tension here." He tells me and walks away with a smirk. I watch as he goes and can't help but smile a little that he is noticing me. Class continues this way till lunch. I walk down and grab a salad and water from the lunch line. I went to go sit alone before I heard my name across the room.

"Hey Tris come sit with us!" Christina yells over at me. I walk over actually happy to not have to sit alone.

"Hi Tris this is Will, Uriah, Al and Marlene." She tells me. I nod and greet everyone.

"How do you like your first day?" Will asks me. I remember him from my kick boxing class right before. Al was in it too. Both are about 6ft tall with brown hair. Will has green eyes and Al brown.

"Um I like it so far even though I have only had 2 classes." I tell him with a laugh.

"Well I see Four has eyes for you." Christina chimes in with a giggle. How can she tell?

"No he doesn't." I tell her with a blush.

"I'm a Candor transfer and I can defiantly tell you that he does. And since your new here, if you're not busy after school today I will take you and make you over to look like a true Dauntless if you're interested. "She offers up. I nod and she squeals.

"Marlene I'm going to need your help too!" she says to Marlene across the table. Crap what did I get myself into?

"Meet us in front of the school at 3." She tells me. I text Caleb to let him know that I won't need a ride, but it looks like he has already beaten me to the punch.

The rest of the day goes by without a hitch except for knife throwing which had those blue eyes in it again. Lucky me it was just going over technique today so no need for throwing the actual knives. 3 o clock comes and the 3 of us head off to the local mall. In our old town we didn't have big malls so this is all new to me. They lead me to a store called Hot Topic. It's filled with a lot of dark colored clothing and strange designs. Christina hands me a pair of black skinny jeans and a black off the shoulder tee shirt and Marlene a dress and tell me to try it all on. I feel ridiculous in everything but they told me I look amazing in them so I gave in and bought the stuff.

"Ok next stop makeup!" Christina squeals. I follow them to the Mac counter. I don't usually wear make up so they talk me into their free makeover. They each get one too and we all end up buying the black eyeliner and dark shadows that they used on us. Mine happened to be purple and a dark grey shade. But after seeing what I looked like in the mirror I bought them because the colors brought out the grey in my eyes.

"You are looking more and more like a Dauntless. Last stop is hair." Marlene says leading us toward the salon at the other end of the plaza. We walk in and Christina speaks to a woman behind the counter.

"Ok Tris Michelle will see you now." The lady calls over to me. An hour later I'm finished with a long layered cut. She has it styled with my natural waves. I love it. I go and pay and we head home. I can't wait to see what Four thinks of the new look tomorrow. Is it bad I already have a crush on someone I don't even know? I guess time will tell.

**Hope you enjoy! And remember I love reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks for the reviews! Time for Caleb's POV :-)**

**Caleb's POV**

I got home still reeling from what I was told in Jeanine's office. A serum that will help find Divergent students. I have no idea what the term means. I hope I can find some information on the internet before I make my choice. I rush upstairs to my room and shut the door. I click on my computer and start googling. The first word that rings out from our conversation is 'Divergent' so that's where I start. I don't find out much extra from what Jeanine has already told me so I continue on to search serums. It turns out that there have been many studies done on different serums over the years all led by Jeanine Mathews. It says she graduated with a masters in chemistry and biology. So she knows what she is looking for in these serums. It would look good on a college application if I did th_is_. I made my mind up after looking at the facts. I will help her with her studies. The whole Divergent thing still seems fishy though. I decide to shrug it off and head down to dinner to see what I can do to help out our parents. Tris is there and she looks different.

"What happened to you today?" I ask her taking in her new appearance.

"Nothing really just a few girls from my faction and I went shopping after school." She says with a shrug. It's more than nothing. Her whole appearance and attitude has changed and it's only been one day. It's odd for her but I'm not going to linger on the idea.

"It looks like Dauntless suits you." I say trying to be supportive.

"How was Erudite? Do you think you're going to like it?" She asks me. I shrug not wanting to let her know about what I'm going to be doing with my after school hours.

"Well I guess we will both have to adjust." She says. We continue to get dinner ready in silence.

6PM comes and we sit down with our parents for dinner. Chicken, carrots and potato's are what's on the menu tonight. Nothing to special, our family usually has something similar to this every night.

"How did you both like your first day at school?" our father asks. We both tell him what we had told each other earlier in not so much detail. We continue to eat in silence and clean up not long after. We sit in our living room with our parents like we do every night. My mother sits in a rocker and knits while my father sits opposite of her on the couch reading the newspaper. Tris and I work on homework which for both of us wasn't much for our first day. 9PM comes and we say good night to each other and head to bed. Tomorrow I start secretly studying serums with Eric and Jeanine. I couldn't be more eager to get started.

Morning comes and I drive Tris and I to school. I figure I should let her know that I am going to be staying late more often so she should find a ride home.

"Hey Tris just so you know I am going to stay late at least 3 times a week for an extra credit project. You are going to need to find a ride home on those days ok?" I tell her hoping she doesn't ask more about it. Luckily she doesn't so I am relieved. We get to school and I part ways with her and make my way to Jeanine's office. I knock and she calls for me to enter.

"Ahh Caleb welcome! Have you made up your mind on our discussion yesterday?" she ask's me as I walk in and take a seat.

"I have decided that it would be beneficial to help with the serums. When do we meet?" I ask her

"We will meet Monday, Wednesday and Friday. But as I have said before we don't want anyone to know about this so you must keep it a secret. I have this contract for you to sign to make it official." She says handing me a sheet of paper. I skim it already knowing what it says because she has told me. I sign it and hand it back.

"Great Caleb I look forward to working with you." She says while shaking my hand and escorting me to the door. Leave and head toward my first class. Since it's a Tuesday it's advanced English. This school likes to have you take 8 classes over the semester. It switches back and forth each day. I like it this way it helps me have more time devoted to each class.

The day goes by much the same as yesterday getting introduced in each class as the new guy. Luckily I have Eric in a few of these classes today so I sit with him. He shows me some of his work on our 'secret project' at the end of the day. I am truly fascinated. I cannot wait to start on this tomorrow. I hope I have made the right choice.

**Hope you liked! Please Review! (FYI if you didn't guess since he 'skimmed' the contract from Jeanine he missed out on some key elements that will be disclosed later so stay tuned!) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for the kind words! I can't believe I already have 950 views on this and it's only been a few weeks! :-)**

I don't own divergent

Chapter 6

Four's POV

So far she has only been in 2 of my classes for which I am the student teacher. I'm hoping that today I can see her again. Since the classes change back and forth between 2 days to fit in 8 classes I have computer lab, target practice, lunch, and study hall for 2 hours since I am a senior. I have chosen to use that time to keep tabs on our principal. I'm very skilled with computers and have already discovered that she is planning on having the entire school retake the aptitude test in order to find Divergent students. Once I know how I will need to figure out how to stop her. Especially since a great deal of my friends are Divergent.

I walk into my second hour not even remembering what went on in the first. I kept hoping I would get a glimpse of Tris today. I can't believe I allowed myself to touch her like that yesterday. I wonder if she felt the electricity like I had. I'm glad Lauren had paired Tris up with Christina I think they will become fast friends. I again am a student teacher in target class due to my excellent skill at hitting the center of the target each time. The teacher is one of my best friends here and my mentor Amar. He is 3 years older than me about 6 ft tall with brown hair and grey eyes. He is one of the only people I have ever let in about my twisted abusive father. He helped me get through it and stand up for myself. I owe him everything.

As I was helping him set up for class I watched as the students filed in hoping to catch a glimpse of her. When I see Christina walk in I watch for Tris since I knew from Uriah that they had gone shopping after school. Uriah is Marlene's boyfriend they are practically inseparable. I can't believe my eyes when I do finally see her. She is wearing a black off the shoulder tee shirt and black skinny jeans and a pair of black flats. She looks amazing in these clothes. When her head turns to me she gets wide eyed for a second but then smiles at me and my heart skips a beat. Her eyes look striking. She must of picked up a few tips from Christina. I'll have to thank her later. Dauntless is going to suit her well. Amar notices me watching her and nudges me from my stupor. I shake it off and look away quickly. Amar begins to speak to the class.

"Hi everyone, today we are going to be practicing how to aim and shoot plastic pellets at a target. Four here is going to show you the technique. But first it looks like we have a new student. Tris Prior please step forward and tell us something about yourself." He says eyeing me and giving me a quick wink. He did this on purpose because he knows I'm a chicken to try and talk to girls that I think are out of my league. Tris steps forward nervously and begins to speak.

"Hi everyone I'm Tris Prior I live in Abnegation and chose Dauntless." She tells everyone. I just figured out where I know her from. Her dad works with my father. I guess it's a small world. Just then the asshole known as Peter chimes in with his two sense.

"Oh a stiff trying to blend in with us. You won't survive here so you should just switch factions now." He says with a scoff. I feel my blood start to boil but Amar switches my attention quickly.

"Be nice Peter! Thank you Tris, now everyone please watch Four and how he takes aim and hits the target. You will all be taking turns doing this on Thursday." He tells the class. I walk over to the targets and begin to take aim. Deep breath in, aim, breathe out and fire. Dead center so I repeat 3 more times each shot hitting within an inch of each other in the center of the target. I turn and walk back by Amar. He nods and turns back to the class.

"See everyone? It's simple. So for the rest of class please take a gun from the tables and practice holding it and taking aim at the targets. They aren't loaded so no funny business. Four and I will come around to critique your stances." He says to everyone. As they head toward the gun Amar pulls me to the side.

"Hey Four, I can tell you like the new girl. I can help you out a bit if you're interested." He whispers to me.

"I don't know anything about her though. I don't even know if she likes me. She probably thinks I'm some kind of stalker senior showing up in her classes." I tell in back. I haven't felt this way about anyone before and its starting to get to me.

"Well man I can tell you she has got it bad, she hasn't taken her eyes off of you for a second in this class. I bet if you got to know her she would probably say yes to a date. Just talk to her. Now let's get back to class before its over." He says patting me on the back as we head over to the class. The rest of class goes by in a blur. I'm still reeling over what Amar has told me as I head to lunch. I hope he's right about her because I'm about to make a bold move and sit by her so that I can at least get to know her. I hope it goes well.

**Sorry I'm leaving it there because I think the lunch scene will be better told from Tris's POV don't you? Please Review! ****J**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the views and reviews! 1300 views and counting! Please keep commenting I love to read them! **

**Chapter 7**

**Tris's POV**

Today is day 2 of my new life at Factions High. After yesterday's shopping trip with Christina and Marlene I am actually looking forward too today. I'm looking forward to seeing Four. I apply my makeup like the lady at the counter had taught me. My eyes look striking and I can't help by smile. I put on a black off the shoulder tee shirt and black skinny jeans and a pair of black flats. I refused to wear the heels that Christina begged me to buy, mainly because I couldn't walk in them. I brush my hair and let it fall into its natural waves down my back. I look in the mirror one last time and decide I look good for the day. I walk down stairs and head out to the car with my brother. Our drive is quiet until he breaks the silence just before we turn into the school parking lot.

"Hey Tris just so you know I am going to stay late at least 3 times a week for an extra credit project. You are going to need to find a ride home on those days ok?" He tells me. I think it's good he's doing this so I don't say anything more.

Today I have 4 new classes to go along with the other 4 from yesterday. I have French, target practice, lunch, computers and study hall for my last hour. First hour went by easy considering we are learning what I had learned last year at my other school. On my way out of my first class I ran into Christina.

"What's your second hour?" she asked me.

"Target practice. You?" I tell her.

"Oh cool we are together for this class. By the way you look amazing." She tells me as I follow her to class. When we get there she walks in first then I follow her. I look around and notice Four instantly. His eyes took me in and I couldn't help but smile at his reaction. I notice the teacher nudge him and he looks a little surprised but then begins to watch him instead of me. The teacher starts talking to us.

"Hi everyone I'm Amar and today we are going to be practicing how to aim and shoot plastic pellets at a target. Four here is going to show you the technique. But first it looks like we have a new student. Tris Prior please step forward and tell us something about yourself." He says to us while eyeing Four and giving him a wink. I wonder what that was about. I step forward and begin to say the first thing that comes to my mind.

"Hi everyone I'm Tris Prior I live in Abnegation and chose Dauntless." I tell the class and take a step back. I don't want more eyes on me then needed. Just then some smart mouth chimes in from across the room.

"Oh a stiff trying to blend in with us. You won't survive here so you should just switch factions now." He says with a snark. I look over at Four and notice him clenching his hands in fury. I don't know what the nick name means but it must of struck a cord with him. Amar starts talking to the class again.

"Be nice Peter! Thank you Tris, now everyone please watch Four and how he takes aim and hits the target. You will all be taking turns doing this on Thursday." He tells us. Well at least I know who the asshole in the corner is, Peter. I pay attention to Four and what he does. Deep breath in, aim, breathe out and fire. He hits the center of the target. I watch in awe as he does it three more times. Amar speaks up to us again.

"See everyone? It's simple. So for the rest of class please take a gun from the tables and practice holding it and taking aim at the targets. They aren't loaded so no funny business. Four and I will come around to critique your stances." I walk over to the table and grab a gun and walk to the end target with Christina to practice.

"I couldn't help but notice Four couldn't keep his eyes off of you." She says taking aim at the target.

"Haha that's not true!" I said secretly jumping up and down on the inside. We continued to talk for the rest of class and headed off to lunch together. We both get a broccoli cheese soup and cake. Apparently this cake is to die for. I follow Christina to the table that we sat at yesterday. Will and Marlene are already there along with Uriah and a new guy I haven't seen before. We all sit down and start eating. Uriah introduces the mystery guy as Zeke his older brother. Just then I feel a strange pull and realize that Four had just sat down next to me. I tense up at the closeness but relax immediately. He smiles at me and greets Zeke and the rest of us.

"You look beautiful today." He says to me since the rest of the table is deep in conversation and doesn't notice.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." I say with a blush. He really is handsome with his fitted black tee shirt and scruffy dark hair. His blue eyes pierce my soul every time I look into them. He smiles and continues to make small talk with me. I can't help feel summersaults in my stomach as we continue to talk.

"Would you like to hang out sometime outside of school?" He asks me nervously. I couldn't be more excited.

"I would love to." I tell him with a smile. Four smiles from ear to ear at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Great, how does Saturday night at 8 sound?" He asks hopeful.

"It sounds great." I tell him. Just then Peter walks by and flips the rest of my soup into my lap.

"Oops sorry stiff I didn't see you there." He says laughing as he keeps walking with his 2 friends following behind. Just then Four gets up and grabs Peter by the back of his collar and throws him to the ground and punches him. Zeke is quick to react and pulls Four off of him before he can get another throw in. 'He's not worth it man' Zeke whispers to him. Four then turns to me to check on me.

"Are you ok?" he asks, concern all over his face.

"I'm fine I just need a change of clothes is all." I tell him.

"I can take you to get them. I just have study hall for the rest of the day." He tells me.

"Are you sure? I can get my brother to do it." I tell him. Honestly I'm a bit nervous to be by him but also intrigued to be alone with him for a bit.

"It's not a problem at all. Let's go get you cleaned up." He says helping me up. I wave to the rest of the group as we head toward his car. He has a black 67 mustang. It looks to be in mint condition.

"Nice car." I tell him as I get in the passenger side.

"Thanks. It's an early graduation gift from my father." He says coldly. There must be some tension there.

"I just live up the road on Main Street." I tell him. He starts the car and we head out.

"Thank you for helping me back there. You didn't have to hit him you know." I tell him trying to break the ice.

"He's a shit head and deserved that for what he did to you." He says.

"Well I thank you. My house is right there on the right." I say pointing to it.

"I'll be right back down, Unless you want to come in for a minute." I tell him. I don't know what came over me to invite him in but it's out there now so I guess we will see what happens.

"Sure I'll come in he tells me." Getting out of the car and coming to open my door for me too. We walk to my front door in silence. I grab my keys and open the door.

"I'll be right down. Make yourself at home." I tell him as I run up stairs to change. I grab a tight black tank top and dark blue skinny jeans and quickly change and head back down stairs. I find Four looking at pictures in my family room of us as children.

"Like what you see?" I say jokingly. He turns and I watch his eyes get wide.

"I like what I see very much." He says heading toward me. I blush.

"Ready to head back?" I stutter out. He nods and we head back to the car. He puts his hand on my waist as we walk back to his car. He opens my door then heads to his side and we start to head back to school. I still feel the shadow from his touch on my waist and I crave it more. Once we get back to school we leave his car and head back towards the doors at the building. I couldn't help myself and hugged him.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear as I broke the hug and headed toward my next class. I couldn't get the smell of metal and sage out of my mind. It was the smell of Four. Saturday couldn't come soon enough.

**What did you think? I would love reviews! Please and thank you! P.S I am thinking of skipping Caleb's POV for a few times to build on Four and Tris and I will do Four's POV on what just happened next ****J**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the views and reviews! I would love to see more! This is Four's POV on what happened in the lunch room. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**I don't own Divergent**

**Four's POV**

Alright it's now or never I tell myself as I walk over to her table. Luckily Zeke is at the table so it won't look too suspicious that I sit down. Zeke is one of my best friends and the older brother to Uriah who is in Tris's grade. I sit down next to her and immediately notice her tense up then relax when she sees it's just me. I love that I have that effect on her already. I look around and notice that the rest of the table is deep in conversation so I take that as my cue to start a conversation with her.

"You look beautiful today." I tell her. A bold move coming from me. She really does look beautiful in every way.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She tells me with a blush. I love it when she does that. I couldn't help myself so I just went for the kill.

"Would you like to hang out sometime outside of school?" I ask her nervously. I really hope she says yes.

"I would love to." She says with a grin. I smile wide right back.

"Great, how does Saturday night at 8 sound?" I ask her. She nods back and responds back.

"It sounds great." Just then Peter walks by and flips the rest of her soup into her lap.

"Oops sorry stiff I didn't see you there." He says laughing as he keeps walking with his 2 friends Molly and Drew following behind. Just then fury crosses my eyes and all I can think to do is punch Peter so I get up and grab Peter by the back of his collar and throw him to the ground and start punching him. Zeke is quickly at my side pulling me away before I beat the kid to a pulp. 'He's not worth it man' Zeke whispers to me. That's all I needed to remember Tris was there and she was more important.

"Are you ok?" I ask her, concerned.

"I'm fine I just need a change of clothes is all." She tells me calmly. She is taking this better than I did.

"I can take you to get them. I just have study hall for the rest of the day." I tell her hoping I haven't scared her away.

"Are you sure? I can get my brother to do it." She tells me nervously. Crap I blew it. Maybe if I don't let her have the choice she won't get her brother.

"It's not a problem at all. Let's go get you cleaned up." I tell her helping her ti her feet. We wave to the rest of the group as we head toward my car. I have a black 67 mustang. It's from my father more or less a ploy for me not telling people about his abuse toward me.

"Nice car." She tells me as she gets in the passenger side.

"Thanks. It's an early graduation gift from my father." I say a bit more coldly then intended. She drops the subject quickly. I don't want her to know that side of me just yet.

"I just live up the road on Main Street." She tells me as we head out.

"Thank you for helping me back there. You didn't have to hit him you know." She continues telling me. I know I didn't have to but he was in the wrong.

"He's a shit head and deserved that for what he did to you." I tell her matter of factly.

"Well I thank you. My house is right there on the right." She tells me pointing ahead.

"I'll be right back down, Unless you want to come in for a minute." She says nervously. I couldn't turn down an invite from her even if I tried.

"Sure I'll come in" I tell her getting out of the car and going to open her car door. We walk to the front door in silence. She fumbles for her keys and open the door.

"I'll be right down. Make yourself at home." She tells me then turns to run up stairs to change. I head to the living room and start looking at old family photos. I find one of Tris and her brother at the zoo. She looks adorable in it. Just then I feel eyes on me. I know its hers.

"Like what you see?" she says joking. I turn and feel my heart skip a beat. She looks amazing in these clothes. I really need to thank Christina.

"I like what I see very much." I tell her walking toward her. I really wanted to put my arms around her and kiss her but I don't want to scare her away. I watch a blush rise in her cheeks.

"Ready to head back?" she stutters out. I nod and we head back to the car. I take the chance and put my hand on her waist as we walk back to the car. I open her door then head to my side and we start to head back to school. I long for the feel of her waist in my hand again. Once we get back to school we leave my car and head back towards the doors of the building. Just then she hugged me. The warmth of her tiny body in mine was perfect.

"Thank you." She whispered in my ear as she broke the hug and headed away from me and toward her next class. I couldn't get the smell of strawberry and cinnamon out of my mind. It was the smell of Tris. Saturday couldn't come soon enough.

Study hour went by slowly till the last hour when I found out Tris was in it as well. This just became my favorite hour of the day.

**I'm leaving it there because it's a good cliff hanger ;-) Please review! Thank you! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I don't own Divergent**

**Thank you for the reviews! 2500 views! I love you all ****J****Keep me posted on your thoughts about it! **

**Tris's POV**

At least I can relax the last hour of the day in study hall. Peter has totally made me hate him in a matter of 5 minutes. I figured he was an ass from class but dumping my lunch on me is low. I'm glad Four was there to help me. At least I have him to look forward to seeing every day.

I walk into the Dauntless study hall which consists of 5 punching bags, 5 knife throwing stations, 5 shooting targets and 5 tables for studying our non-physical classes like English. There aren't many people in here as I walk in. Most of the people actually got up to leave leaving just me and one other person. I could tell who it was a mile away, Four. My stomach twisted at the thought of being alone in this class with him 2-3 times a week. He was punching a bag in the corner. I walked over to the bag next to him and began taking swings at it. I watch out of the corner of my at Four's movements and try to copy them. He finally catches on that I'm in here with him and he stops to watch me for a moment.

"Remember what I said about keeping tension here." He says grabbing my waist. Instead of pulling away I felt his hands snake around me and pull me close to him into a hug.

"Hi." He whispers in my ear. The smallest word sends a shiver down my spine. I wrap my arms around him embracing the hug.

"Hi yourself. Looks like it's just you and me this hour." I say breaking away from him to take in his expression. His mouth is curled up in a crooked smile. I can't help but smile back.

"So what should we do for this _'__hour'_ "he says stroking my arm.

" How about we play a game? HORSE but with knives? Each knife you don't get in the target you have to tell something about yourself. Each knife you do get you have to compliment the other person. If you miss you gain a letter. Whoever spells horse first loses. Winner gets whatever they want." I tell him hoping he takes the bait.

"Deal. I'll go first." he says with a smirk as he walks over to the targets. He picks up a knife and throws it. Dead center.

"I like the fact that you don't let low life's like Peter get to you." He tells me referring to earlier in the day. I blush and turn to take my turn. I get just outside the target.

"I dreaded moving to this school but am pleasantly surprised that I like it so far." I say giving him a knowing look. He goes next. He hits an inch to the right of his first one.

"I like how the Dauntless style looks on you." He says looking me up and down. My face must be a tomato by now. I take my next throw. I get one in the target.

"I like the fact that you helped me even though you didn't have to." I say referring back to lunch. He nods and takes his next throw. He lands in the target again.

"I love that you are going out with me Saturday and your eyes." Dam he's good. I throw my next one and it doesn't even stick to the board.

"H for me unless you want to down size the word to PIG?" I say knowing that I'm prolly going to lose anyway.

"Haha PIG is fine with me." He says throwing his next knife. This one lands outside of the target.

"I got the nickname Four from my mentor Amar. You have him for a teacher." This is news to me. I wonder what his real name is. I throw my next knife. I miss again.

"PI for me." I grumble. He chuckles and picks up another knife. He hits center again. He is too good for this game.

"I like the way you pout when you're losing a game that you have never even attempted before and doing well at it." He says eyeing my expression.

"I do not pout. I just don't like to lose." I say as I throw the next knife. It falls to the floor. I lost.

"PIG looks like you lose!" he says jokingly walking toward me. He snakes his arms around me and plants a chaste kiss to my forehead. Goosebumps rise up all over my body at the smallest gesture.

"Having you to hang out with was the best prize. Thank you." He says releasing me. I feel like I'm in a daze. He actually liked hanging out with me and he kissed me. I know it's nothing big but in Abnegation I have never really seen PDA so it's all new to me. Just then the bell rings signaling the end of the day. I long for more of this but I know it won't happen for a few more days. We both walk out of the room hand in hand and part ways in the parking lot. I think I'm going to like this school.

**Please tell me what you think! I love hearing your thoughts and ideas! Thanks ****J**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I don't own Divergent.**

**Thank you for the views and reviews! Over 500 views in one day that's amazing! Keep it up! This is Fours POV from the study hall scene. Hope you like!**

**Four's POV**

Usually Dauntless study hall is deserted except for the few that decide to show up and do a quick round of target practice with the knives or guns. I tend to stay and take out my aggression on a punching bag. It helps me clear my thoughts and let go of my past. Part of the deal with my car come's the fact that I get to be emancipated from the cruel man that I call daddy. Since I can't afford a place of my own I live with Amar. He lets me stay as long as I chip in for groceries and help clean the place up. He is the only one besides Tori that knows about my divergence. He started calling me 'Four' because I was placed into 4 of the 5 factions. The only one that I didn't belong in was Candor. They are all smart mouths anyway so it never bothered me. Amar keeps my secret and I keep his. Both of us being Divergent is dangerous. Especially now that I found out Jeanine is creating a serum to find them. I don't have any clue what she will do once she does find us.

I continue to punch the bag thru the bell for last hour to begin. I didn't notice that she had come in I just felt the usual pull when I thought of her so I continued to punch. Not a minute later she showed up next to me and started punching the bag in front of her. I couldn't help but stop and watch her in awe.

"Remember what I said about keeping tension here." I tell her grabbing her waist. Instead of pulling away I snaked my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. I've been wanting to do that since she did it to me earlier.

"Hi." I whisper in her ear. I feel her sigh and wrap her arms around me.

"Hi yourself. Looks like it's just you and me this hour." She says breaking away from me to look me in the face. I smile at this comment and she smiles right back.

"So what should we do for this _'__hour'_ "I ask her stroking her arm.

"How about we play a game? HORSE but with knives? Each knife you don't get in the target you have to tell something about yourself. Each knife you do get you have to compliment the other person. If you miss you gain a letter. Whoever spells horse first loses. Winner gets whatever they want." She explains to me. I love the idea of getting to know her plus I know what I want for a prize.

"Deal. I'll go first." I tell her taking a knife off the table and smiling at her before I throw it. Dead center my usual. I want her to know how I feel about her but without scaring her away.

"I like the fact that you don't let low life's like Peter get to you." I tell her referring to lunch earlier in the day. I watch as she blushes and turns to take her turn. She actually hits just outside the target. She's a quick learner.

"I dreaded moving to this school but am pleasantly surprised that I like it so far." She tells me with a coy look. I go next. I hit an inch to the right of my first one.

"I like how the Dauntless style looks on you." I tell her looking at her up and down. Her face turns a darker shade of red. She takes her next throw. She gets in the target.

"I like the fact that you helped me even though you didn't have to." She admits referring back to lunch. I nod. Little does she know that I would of either way. I take my next throw. Center of the target again. I want to let her know that I do like her more then she knows.

"I love that you are going out with me Saturday and your eyes." I watch her get even more flustered. She throws her next one and it doesn't even stick to the board.

"H for me unless you want to down size the word to PIG?" She asks knowing she's not going to win this game anyway.

"Haha PIG is fine with me." I tell her as I throw my next knife. This one lands outside of the target. I want to tell her my real name but not yet so I figure if she knows that Four is a nickname she will get to know the rest later.

"I got the nickname Four from my mentor Amar. You have him for a teacher." I tell her. She eyes me curiously. I knew that would throw her. She throws her next knife and misses again.

"PI for me." She grumbles. She's adorable when she does that. I laugh and throw my next knife. I hit center again.

"I like the way you pout when you're losing a game that you have never even attempted before and doing well at it." I tell her watching her expression.

"I do not pout. I just don't like to lose." She says as she throws her next knife. It falls to the floor. She lost.

"PIG looks like you lose!" I say chuckling as I walk toward her. I embrace her in a hug. I couldn't help myself and place a kiss on her forehead. This has been one of the best afternoons I have had in a while, and its thanks to her.

"Having you to hang out with was the best prize. Thank you." I tell her letting her go. I still feel the warmth from her body on me and don't want the feeling to end. Just then the bell rings signaling the end of the day. I take her hand and entwist our fingers walking out to the parking lot hand in hand. I leave her and head toward my car. I'm falling for Tris and I'm falling fast.

**Hope you enjoy his side of the story! Please review! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I don't own Divergent**

**Thank you for reading! Sorry it's been so long. I'm shocked that you all are still interested! 3500 views! Yay! Thank you! On to date night ;-)**

**Tris POV**

Saturday is finally here. Date night, and my nerves are getting the best of me. Four won't tell me where we are going so it's making me even more nervous. Luckily Christina was able to find out some hints for me from Zeke who is Four's best friend.

"Zeke says that it has something to do with food and dancing." Christina tells me as she's piecing an outfit together for me to wear on my bed. From the looks of the collection that she has assembled for me she's going for something noticeable. She's picked out black skinny jeans, a black ¾ length sleeved Henley shirt and dark charcoal grey leather boot heels.

"Um Christina don't you think this is a little much?" I told her eyeing the outfit.

"Not at all, it's just enough to make him notice you. Now go get dressed!" She said pointing to the bathroom. I begrudgingly grabbed the clothes from the bed and headed down the hall to the bathroom. I put on the clothes and realize Christina was right. This is the perfect outfit for me to get noticed by him without being too revealing. The clothes hugged what little curves I had and they made me feel like a girl. I walked back to my bedroom to find Christina with an assortment of hair appliances and makeup spread out over my bed. I cringed at the site of everything.

"Wipe that look off your face and come sit down over here. We don't have much time before he gets here." I looked at her and showed a weak smile and sat down at the end of my bed. Christina began working her magic on me. After 45 minutes she was done with me. I looked in the mirror and couldn't believe my eyes. She had curled my hair to make it look like beach waves cascading all around me. My eyes were done with black liner and different shades of silver shadow. The shadow made the blue in my eyes pop.

"Well you have out done yourself missy. Thank you!" I told her giving her a hug.

"I know I did and you're welcome!" She said hugging me back. She told me goodbye not soon after and headed out leaving me with my nerves yet again. I sat quietly in my room waiting for Four to show up. The doorbell rang knocking me out of my day dream. I walked down to the front door and opened it to find Four standing there in all of his glory. He was wearing dark wash jeans, and a black button down shirt. His hair in an organized mess but he looked perfect none the less.

"Hi there." He said breaking my stare from him. He held a smirk on his face taking in my expression.

"Hi yourself." I said taking his hand and entwining my fingers with his. I smiled up at him as we head toward his car. He opened my door for me then headed to his side and got in. He started the car and we were off. My curiosity got the better of me.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. He smirked at me again.

"You'll see. You look gorgeous by the way." He said with a wink. We kept driving with small chit chat between us until we finally came to a stop in front of a hole in the wall restaurant called _The Pit. _We parked the car and headed in. It was nothing like I would of guessed. There are wine bottles hung all along the ceiling and little tables set up all over with little red and white plaid table cloths on them. It looks like a scene from Lady and the Tramp. I awed at him as we went and sat at our table.

"Well I hope you like Italian food. I love this place they have the best breadsticks in town." He said eyeing me expectantly.

"I love Italian food." I told him with a smile. He relaxed immediately at my response.

"What's your favorite dish?" he asks me with a goofy grin. I can't get enough of this side of him. I have gotten to see this side of him a lot in the last few weeks and couldn't wait to see more of it.

"Ravioli is mine how about you?" I asked returning his goofy smile.

"Lasagna here. Favorite color?" he shoots back.

"Red you?" I shoot right back.

"Blue." He says with a wink. I wonder what that was about. I guess I'll never know. We continue on like this throughout dinner. Once dinner was complete we walked hand in hand to the river. Four rubbed small circles on the back of my hand as we walked. The small gesture calmed my nerves. Once we reached the river he stops me abruptly and wraps his arms around me in a hug. I melt into him taking in the scent that I have missed so much.

"What's this for?" I asked listening to his heartbeat. It was racing just as fast as mine was. I wonder what for.

"I've wanted to do this since the last time we hung out. I've missed you." He said squeezing me tighter. He missed me. Just like I have missed him. I think my heart may have just burst out of my chest. Little did I know that was only the beginning of my heart bursting. Next thing I know he was looking down at me with his beautiful eyes and leaning into my face. Inches away from my lips I couldn't help myself I leaned up and kissed him first. He seemed a little surprised at first and backed off right away.

"Sorry I didn't mean too… I thought you were going to." I muttered backing away from him a bit crushed. He noticed my expression and took me back into his embrace. I stiffened at the touch.

"I was going to do that you just took me by surprise is all." He said grinning and leaning down and kissing me on my lips. It was sweet and slow at first but they became fiery quickly. Only when I broke away did I realize that I hadn't been breathing and grasped for air.

"That was amazing. But I think we should be heading back soon. It's getting late. I don't want your parents to hate me after one date." He said chuckling at my pouting face. He placed a chaste kiss on my head and we started to head back hand in hand. Once we were back in front of my house he walked me to my door. He drew me into a kiss again and I couldn't help but melt into it. We stood there kissing for quite some time until we finally broke away to catch our breath again.

"This was one of the best dates I have been on. Thank you Four." I told him withholding the fact that it's the only date I have been on.

"You're very welcome Tris. Hopefully you will join me on another on next Friday?" he asked me with hope and a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Of course I will. Hey by the way I was told there would be dancing on this date. What happened there?" I asked him secretly grateful that there wasn't any.

"I knew Christina was snooping so I fed Zeke some false information. I wanted tonight to be a surprise and didn't want it to be spoiled." He told me matter of factly. I just nodded and leaned in for another hug.

"I've got to go hun. I will see you on Monday ok?" he said kissing the top of my head.

"Ok goodnight then." I told him releasing him

"Good night Tris." He said placing one last peck on my lips before turning and walking to his car. I watched him go missing his warmth already. Monday was a long ways away.

**Hope everyone liked! I love reviews! Please leave me some comments! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Almost 5000 views! I am so honored! I had a few reviews that I wanted to touch on. I chose to give Four his nickname that way because I wasn't going to touch on the fear landscapes at all. Sorry if anyone doesn't like that it doesn't follow the story. I wanted to go my own direction and not follow the books ideas all the way. If you disagree with this then I guess don't read anymore. Anyway I'm going to do Four's POV on this chapter then get back to what's going on with Caleb's life at this school. Please keep on reviewing! **

**Fours POV**

Saturday has finally shown its face. This is one of the best days of the week in my opinion. No school and I get to see Tris on a date. It couldn't get any better than that. Well it could if I wasn't still living in the same house as my deadbeat of a father Marcus. I stayed out of his way and he stayed out of mine for which I was grateful. I didn't want to be in a bad mood on my date with Tris.

I had kept what we were doing a secret from her all week and I know it was killing her not to know. I had to laugh too since she was trying to have Christina scam hints from Zeke. Luckily I already had fueled him with fake clues so that he could tell Christina. Zeke knows I hate dancing but Christina didn't and I knew Tris would be freaked if we were to go dancing so I had to have a little fun teasing them. I got ready and headed over to her house. I wore dark wash jeans, and a black button down shirt.

For whatever reason when I got to Tris's house my nerves crept in quickly. I walked to her front door trying to calm myself as best as I could. I rang the bell and took a deep breath. She answered a moment after. She looked amazing dressed in black skinny jeans, a black elbow length Henley shirt and dark charcoal grey leather boot heels. I could tell we were both awe struck so I spoke first or else we would never be leaving. I was fine with that too.

"Hi there." I said breaking the silence. She looked so cute that I couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Hi yourself." She said taking my hand and entwining her fingers with mine. I smiled down at her as we head toward his car. I opened her door then headed to my side and got in. I started the car and headed off in the direction of our first stop.

"Where are we going?" She asked me not long after. I couldn't help but smile at her again.

"You'll see. You look gorgeous by the way." I told her with a wink. She blushed at me. I loved that blush. We kept driving with idle chit chat between us until we finally came to a stop in front of a hole in the wall restaurant called The Pit. I parked the car and we headed in. I found this place online and it got nothing but great reviews. There are wine bottles hung all along the ceiling and little tables set up all over with little red and white plaid table cloths on them. It looked like the spaghetti scene from Lady and the Tramp. I looked over at Tris and she looked like she approved of it as we were sat at our table.

"Well I hope you like Italian food. I love this place they have the best breadsticks in town." I told her that considering that's all I have tried here before taking her here.

"I love Italian food." She told me with a smile. I melted at her smile.

"What's your favorite dish?" I asked her with a grin.

"Ravioli is mine how about you?" She asked returning a goofy smile.

"Lasagna here. Favorite color?" I shoot back.

"Red you?" she says right back.

"Blue." I tell her with a wink. I started liking blue a lot more since I have seen her eyes. She will know that one day. We continue on like this throughout dinner. Once dinner was complete I paid the bill and we left walking hand in hand toward the river. I rubbed small circles on the back of her hand as we walked. Once we reached the river we stop and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her into a hug. I felt her relax into me as we stood there. I have missed doing this since that day we had played PIG in study hall.

"What's this for?" She asked me leaning her head against my chest. I hoped she didn't notice how fast my heart was racing.

"I've wanted to do this since the last time we hung out. I've missed you." I told her tightening my grip on her a little. I looked down at her savoring this moment thinking about what it would be like to kiss her. Just then she leaned up and kissed me. I was in total shock and back off on instinct. She looked hurt.

"Sorry I didn't mean too… I thought you were going to." She mumbled backing away from me looking devastated. I wanted her to know that it wasn't her and closed the gap and wrapped my arms around her again. She tensed up immediately.

"I was going to do that you just took me by surprise is all." I told her grinning from ear to ear before leaning down and kissing her on her soft lips. It was sweet and slow at first but then it became fierce quickly. When we broke away it was only to gasp for air.

"That was amazing. But I think we should be heading back soon. It's getting late. I don't want your parents to hate me after one date." I told her laughing at her pouting bottom lip. I placed a quick kiss on her head and we headed back toward my car. I laced my fingers in hers as we drove back to her house. Once we arrived at her house, I walked her to her door. I couldn't help but draw her into a kiss again. This was a perfect evening and I didn't want it to end. I felt her melt into me. I did the same and couldn't help but do the same. We stood there kissing for quite some time until we finally broke away to catch our breath again.

"This was one of the best dates I have been on. Thank you Four." She told me. Little did she know this was my first date.

"You're very welcome Tris. Hopefully you will join me on another next Friday?" I asked her hoping she wouldn't say no.

"Of course I will. Hey by the way I was told there would be dancing on this date. What happened there?" She asked me. I laughed to myself at the comment.

"I knew Christina was snooping so I fed Zeke some false information. I wanted tonight to be a surprise and didn't want it to be spoiled." I told her with a smirk. She nodded and leaned in for another hug.

"I've got to go hun. I will see you on Monday ok?" I told her kissing the top of her head again.

"Ok goodnight then." She said breaking away from our hug.

"Good night Tris." I told her leaning down to leave one last kiss on her lips before heading toward my car. I missed her warmth already. Monday was a long way away.

**Hope you like his point of view!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone sorry it's been a while! 6000+ views and counting thank you! I would love to hear your thoughts on this story! It's been a while so I am going to bring back in Caleb. I wonder what he has been up to ;-)**

**Chapter 13**

**I don't own Divergent**

**Caleb's POV**

It's Thursday of my second week here at Factions High. I have been helping out our principal Jeanine and my classmate Eric try to find a serum to replace the paper tests for selecting our factions. Since Tris and I have started this school 2 months already into the year, both Jeanine and Eric have been working on it before I got there. Today was the day that they thought they found the perfect serum. I was going to be their test subject since I was the newest in the group and shit rolls downhill. The serum was a blue color. Jeanine handed me a vial filled with the stuff and started to explain what it did as I downed the cool liquid.

"The serum is going to take effect in roughly a minute Caleb. Once it takes effect I will be set up to a wire on the side of my temple along with one set up to yours. Both of which will be set up to a computer that I will be sending a series of scenes to your brain so that you will have to make decisions to determine what faction you belong in. If everything goes correctly you should land back into your precise faction of Erudite. Any questions?" She asks me one last time. I nod my head no just as the first scene starts playing.

It's identical to the paper test. A plate with cheese and a plate with a knife appear in front of me. I immediately pick the cheese. Next thing I know there is a dog at my side begging and sniffing around me. I hand it the cheese and immediately I am in a class room where a class mate is asking for help on their homework. I choose to help them with no questions asked. Next thing I know I am transported back into the classroom with Jeanine and Eric.

"Very good Caleb. With just the two scenes alone you would have been put into Erudite. This is exactly the correct formula that we needed. Thank you for being the test subject." Jeanine tells me.

"I'm glad I could be of assistance. When will this be administered to the rest of the school?" I asked nervous of what that may mean for any divergent student found.

"Well if you and Eric are will to work late on a Friday night I believe we will be able to administer it to each student Monday morning." She says looking at both of us. We both agree to work on it tomorrow with her.

"Very well, I will see you both tomorrow. Thank you again for your help Caleb. Eric can you stay a minute?" She asks him while gesturing me toward the door. I wonder what that is about. I don't stay to find out. I was very anxious for tomorrow to get here but it still felt like they were keeping something from me. I guess I will never know.

**I hope you like! Sorry it's so short! Please review! I wonder what is going to happen with the Divergent's? leave me your thoughts! Thanks **


End file.
